La cámara
by MTBlack
Summary: .-Traducción de The Chamber de kimx0x-. Un cápitulo perdido de Harry Potter 7. ¿Qué hicieron Ron y Hermione en la Cámara Secreta?


Disclaimer 1: Nada me pertenece, ni los lugares, ni los personajes, ellos son de J. K. Rowling una señora que ilusionó bastante y desilusionó a varios. El argumento pertenece a doña kimxox (kimx0x) y la traducción está hecha por mí . Es la primera vez que traduzco algo y no creo haberlo hecho de una forma excelente. Pero por ahora, ¡a leer!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Harry Potter 7: "La Cámara"

-Hermione, ya sé que fue mi idea y todo, pero ¿te das cuenta que ninguno de los dos habla Parsel? –dijo Ron, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo (la cual, para él, lo era)

-En realidad, ese es el punto. Creo que _tú_ puedes, si tratas lo suficiente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron incrédulo, colocando la escoba, que sostenía en su mano, debajo de su brazo.

-Lo que quiero decir es, fue una experiencia traumática, con Ginny siendo arrastrada hasta la cámara y eso... Generalmente, las personas recuerdan con más fuerza las malas experiencias, bueno, más que las buenas. Mayormente, a causa de los sueños. No tengo dudas de que has tenido pesadillas sobre eso.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú, Ronald. Apuesto que si te concentras bien, podrías recordar exactamente como se oyó Harry. Esto te daría la habilidad para imitarlo.

Ron se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba pálido. Habían llegado al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Por primera vez, no estaba inundado.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien que veníamos aquí? –inquirió Hermione vagamente.

-Um... Creo que se lo mencioné a Ginny, pero no creo que estuviese escuchando realmente...

Hermione tampoco estaba escuchando atentamente, en vez de eso examinaba los lavabos, más precisamente, las canillas.

-Aquí estamos. Ahora Ron, _concéntrate_. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Después de un minuto o dos, Ron se había convencido a sí mismo.

-Saaaath... Seeeth –intentó con esperanza. Nada sucedió.

Era decepcionante, más aún desde que Ron sabía que Hermione estaría completamente impresionada con él si lo conseguía de una.

-Vamos, Ron –dijo en voz baja, rozando apenas su brazo-. Puedes hacerlo.

Diez agonizantes minutos y varios intentos más tarde, lo logró. El lavabo descendió bajo el piso y las barras de metal se convirtieron en un enorme hueco por donde deberían descender.

-Maldición –gruñó Ron-. _Cada vez_, cada vez que juró que no regresaré a algún lado, siempre terminó volviendo. _Siempre._

Hermione rió.

-Bueno, lamento realmente, decirte que tendrás ir primero, ya sabes.

La mandíbula de Ron se desencajó.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¡Oh, Ron! ¿Qué no es obvio? Porque tú _has estado aquí antes_. Si te sirve de consuelo, sabemos que allí no hay nada enorme y aterrador que pueda matarnos. Bueno, excepto por el basilisco, que ya está muerto. De todas formas, no te haría bajar si no lo estuviera. Así que, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos.

-Gran consuelo –murmuró Ron, no lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione lo escuchará.

Avanzó hasta el borde de las tuberías. Era tan aterrador como recordaba. Se balanceó, tomó aire profundamente y saltó hacia, lo que alguna vez imaginó, un hoyo sin fin. Inmediatamente fue envuelto por la oscuridad.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que fuese arrojado hacia la luz, que no era tanta como la del baño, como una bala humana. Aterrizó despatarrado en un montón de viejos huesos. La escoba voló de su mano y cayó unos cuantos metros más lejos.

Apenas había caído cuando oyó un corto grito y un golpe sordo. Gimió. Juzgando el peso que tenía encima, adivinó que Hermione acababa de deslizarse por las tuberías hacia él, impactándolo en el final.

-Ow... Oh, lo siento, Ron...

Lentamente, se levantó, liberando a Ron quien ya era capaz de moverse otra vez. Se quitó el polvo y echó una mirada alrededor.

-No es un buen lugar para vivir, ¿verdad? –preguntó, escudriñando, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la carencia de luz.

-Exactamente lo que Lockhart dijo –comentó Ron y se sonrojó. Hermione se había acercado demasiado. Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta, ocupada como estaba en examinar la cueva. Él se puso de pie y caminó por el lugar, levantó su escoba y la apoyó contra la pared del túnel-. Para más tarde. Vamos a tener que subir de alguna forma –razonó.

-Bueno –dijo Hermione moviéndose hacia delante-. ¿Seguimos?

-Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos hacerlo.

Caminaron lentamente por un momento. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta. Evidentemente ahora podían escuchar cada crujido de cada hueso sobre el que pisaban y el volumen de cada respiración parecía haber sido aumentada unas diez veces.

Ron se cuidaba de no mirar a Hermione, temiendo un nuevo sonrojo. Y entonces, notó algo.

-Aquí es. Aquí es donde me quedé. Aquí es dónde el túnel se hundió.

Señaló hacía un gran montón de escombros que bloqueaban el camino. Hubiera bloqueado el camino, de no haber sido por el pequeño hueco que manualmente hizo Ron, por el que cabía ahora una persona menuda a la vez.

-Buen trabajo –sonrió Hermione.

-Gracias. Bueno, a partir de aquí, somos novatos. Si sólo estuviese Harry...

-Si sólo... me pregunto que esta haciendo. Espero que esté bien.

Ambos compartieron el mismo sentimiento hasta que, cuidadosamente, escalaron la montaña de rocas, aunque, inevitablemente, consiguieron rasgarse las ropas y unos cuantos moretones. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo al otro lado, siguieron su camino.

Al cabo de un rato, alcanzaron otro obstáculo. Una puerta redonda de piedra, con el modelo 5 serpientes, también de piedra, que se extendían por la superficie.

Sin embargo, no eran nada que un, ahora, experto Ron no pudiese manejar. Siseó a la puerta y si alguien que no fuese Hermione lo hubiese visto, lo habría tomado por loco.

No obstante, funcionó. Una sexta serpiente apareció y se deslizó por el borde de la puerta, liberando a las serpientes, las cuales eran cerraduras, una por una.

Ya estaban adentro.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose resonó en la inmensa cámara, que estaba aún más débilmente iluminada por la luz de las velas.

Lo primero que notaron al poner finalmente un pie dentro de la cámara fue el olor. El olor de la carne descompuesta. Algo no muy agradable.

-Esto apesta –exclamó Ron, sacudiendo una mano frente a su cara. Incluso él, no fue capaz de ignorar el olor.

-¿Metafórica o literalmente hablando? –inquirió Hermione, quien se tapaba la nariz.

-Ambas.

Se echaron a reír. Por un buen rato. No podían parar. Ni siquiera se reían de verdad. En una forma de dejar salir su miedo, por decirlo así. Eventualmente, recuperaron el control de sí mismo.

-Fue un buen chiste –comentó Ron sin convicción, recobrando el aliento, en un desesperado intento por elogiarla.

Hermione bufó, algo que no se oía muy a menudo.

-No, no lo fue. Pero gracias, de todas formas.

La segunda cosa que notaron, una vez que dejaron de actuar como si hubiesen entrado a un cuarto lleno de gas para reír, fue el enorme y escamoso cuerpo inmóvil al otro extremo de la cámara, debajo de una casi irreconocible replica de la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin hecha añicos.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente como para echarle una buena mirada, ambos lo consideraron verdaderamente asqueroso.

La cara y la parte superior del cuerpo de basilisco estaban apelmazadas en sangre seca, la cual había salido de sus ojos y boca, según podían apreciar. Por todas partes, el cadáver mostraba pedazos de carne colgando de los huesos. Una vista realmente nauseabunda.

Hermione rápidamente recitó un hechizo para quitar el olor.

-_Levante Olor!_

Comenzó, entonces, a intentar sacar algunos de los colmillos del basilisco mientras Ron caminaba alrededor examinando la cara de la serpiente. Dejó escapar un silbido de admiración

-Wow, Harry realmente hizo un buen trabajo. ¡Mira su cara! ¡Está destrozada!

-Aparentemente, Harry no lo hizo solo –respondió Hermione sin dejar de arrancar despiadadamente los colmillos. El sonido era terrible.

-Fawkes picó sus ojos hasta que no pudo abrirlos. Eso le dio una ventaja a Harry. De esa forma no podía ser petrificado.

-Sí, como si no hubiera podido manejarlo –continuó Ron, revisando asombrado el interior de la boca del Basilisco.

De inmediato, se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho eso. Antes de poder evitarlo, hermione estaba frente a él, tirando de la pechera de su camiseta, mirándolo con fiereza. Estaba muy tensa, debía ser por la situación.

-¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?

-Este..., Merlin, Hermione. Yo solamente... ha sobrevivido a la muerte antes, eso es todo ¿Quién dice que no puede hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Y no decías tú que estaba siendo demasiado modesto en cuanto a esto? Quiero decir, ¡mira esto! ¡Prácticamente destrozo una mugrosa y enorme serpiente solo y sin una varita! Muy pocas personas podrían hacer eso, incluso magos poderosos. ¡Mira cómo quedó esta cosa!

La susodicha serpiente estaba en el piso de la cámara, cubierta por lo que parecía una mezcla de agua sucia, tinta, sangre seca, y ahora, sangre fresca gracias a Hermione que había logrado desprender una docena de viscosos colmillos. Once de los cuales estaban apilados en un montoncito en el piso, el doceavo estaba en su mano.

-Oh, claro –dijo ella, soltándolo y bajando la mirada hasta sus zapatos cubierto de vaya a saber Merlín qué.

Ron no pudo resistirse. Ella estaba tan cerca, simplemente parecía lo correcto.

Colocó su dedo índice bajo su barbilla y la levantó suavemente, obligándola a mirarlo. Él tenía un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios. Y Hermione no podía decir porqué.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves a la luz de las velas? –le susurró y el mismo dedo que estaba bajo su barbilla, le acarició la mejilla. Una vez.

Hermione se sonrojó y dio un paso adelante. Ahora, él podía ver todo, la lujuria y determinación en sus ojos castaño, el brillo radiante de su piel, las líneas en su delicado rostro, los pequeños mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente que con un ademán apartó.

Había dos cosas, aunque no sabía por qué, que Ron amaba de su cara. Una, eran sus pestañas que las había creído negras pero en realidad, con el reflejo de la luz, resultaban ser negras con un dejo de marrón. Curvadas perfectamente, según podía ver, acompañando fantásticamente a sus ojos.

La otra, eran sus labios. Llenos y carnosos, con un color increíblemente vivo y surcos deliciosos que no pudo dejar de notar.

Casi medio minuto después de admirar sus facciones, se inclinó hacia delante. Ella cerró sus ojos y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí.

Él levantó una mano y acarició su pelo, la otra, la colocó en su cintura. Sus labios estaban casi tocándose, cerró sus ojos...

_¡Clunk!_

El ruido los sobresaltó y como si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica, se separaron. Les tomó un momento darse cuenta que había provocado el estruendo. Accidentalmente, Hermione había dejado caer el colmillo que sostenía.

Entonces, recordaron donde estaba, que estaban haciendo, (que deberían haber estado realmente haciendo) y cuanto tiempo tenían.

Realidad.

Después de haber pasado lo que parecía una eternidad mirándose el uno al otro, se apuraron a recoger los colmillos de Basilisco. Y se apresuraron en salir de la Cámara de los Secretos, para prepararse para la batalla.

No dijeron ni una palabra.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: ¿Y qué tal estuvo? ¿Gustó, no gustó? Con un clic al botoncito go! Pueden hacérmelo saber, ¿saben? Jeje, ¿apestó como traductora? La escritora lo hizo bastante bien, muy bien, excelente o para el traste xD Diganme y yo se lo hago saber. _

_Besitos, que estén bien._

_MTBlack_

_Ah, aquí está el link a la historia por si quieren leerla en inglés. _www . fanfiction . net /s/ 3689107/1 /TheChamber (sin espacios)


End file.
